Heart of Darkness
by kawaii yuki-chan
Summary: Remy's been kidnapped by an evil from his past! Will Logan be able to rescue him from the claws of his own darkness? Secrets will be revealed and relationships will be tested. Set after Antartica but tweaked for my own enjoyment. CH 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello those in Fanfic World. Here is my first ever Logan and Remy fanfic. ( yes it'll be a slash eventually) I haven't seen X-MEN in a while but have researched as much as I could so please bear with me. I also know this chapter is kind of short but it's a feeler chapter, meaning it's just to see how people would react to this idea. Give it a chance and drop a review to let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 1: Projecting

Remy sighed as he flicked his cigarette out of the window. Rubbing his arms briskly to regain some warmth, he still shivered slightly at the cool breeze that caressed his face. Ever since THAT place, he always felt this deep in his bones cold. The type that was hard to shake off no matter how many layers of clothes he wore. Even his familiar trench coat couldn't take away the deep set chills. Feeling the soft fabric of the well worn shirt he slowly brought his cloth covered hands to his face. The extra large sweater that draped over his lean frame actually belonged to Logan, but the feral mutant never minded him borrowing it from time to time. Of course, being a Canadian woodsman who felt at home in the snow and ice in just a jean jacket, Logan never actually GOT cold anyway. So Remy knew that he wouldn't mind it if he wore some of the sweaters that were being moth-eaten anyway. Burying his nose in the soft fabric Remy took a deep breath and breathed in the scent that was Logan. A mix of pine, dirt, sweat and something that was uniquely him that was hard to place.

Closing his eyes, Remy let his mind drift back in time to the last couple of months. After THAT place, he had eventually found his way back to the mansion to a less than enthusiastic welcome. Most of the team were either openly hostile towards him while others were so tense, Remy couldn't stand being around them. Rouge ignored him completely while Warren took any chance he got to take cheap shots at him. He was constantly knocked down, shoved, or glared at whenever they happened to be in the same room or pass in the halls.

The only ones who didn't treat him any different were the Professor, Logan, and Hank. When the nightmares first began, he tried to go to Stormy but she was so tense around him that neither of them could sleep. So, after a few nights of that he took to just staying in his room and brooding.

Like he was currently doing.

Only it wasn't **helping **anymore.

Being an Empath, Remy relied heavily on the sense of touch and the feelings of those around him. When he was upset or troubled by something he could always count on a reassuring touch or even a quick brush of good feelings against the shields in his mind to ease his troubled thoughts. But lately, the negative feelings that permeated the mansion seemed to overwhelm him. He felt like he was drowning in a deep black sea of negative emotions that were mostly directed at him. No matter where he went, if there was anyone else nearby all Remy could pick up were the negative feelings that more than once threatened to overload his mind.

After a few days of feeling like being suffocated, Remy just stopped leaving his room all. The only times he would dare to venture out was when he knew the team was out on a mission or when his empty stomach couldn't take the hunger pains anymore. He would scurry to the kitchen, his thief training making him invisible and his footsteps silent and only take a little bit of food. A pack of saltines or a few pieces of fruit and he would run back to his room before anyone could catch him. He wasn't exactly forbidden to roam the mansion, he just didn't want to have to deal with anyone. Even the younger students seemed to acknowlage the idea that Remy was not to be trusted from the older team members. So, they were tense around him as well, even if most of them didn't even know what it was he was suppossed to have done.

When he first returned, the Professor welcomed him back as if nothing had happened. Told him it nice to see him and soon left him alone to let him "settle". Logan just gave him his usual glare but muttered a quick welcome under his breath while slapping a hand on his shoulder. Hank just gave him a smile and welcomed him with his usual jargon of overly long and complicated words. They had their own lives though so he barely saw them anymore. The Professor was currently in Washington arguing with the Government about Mutant Right's, Hank was currently in the MedLab tinkering with something and only came out when Jean was sent to drag him out for dinner. Logan, well, Logan was out usually doing Logan things. Waking up at 5 am to excersise, hop on his Harley to go for a drink at Harry's, or just be gine for days on one of his little "alone time" missions. Remy would often watch as he did his martial arts katas on the back lawn, thankful for something to do besides sink back into THOSE memories.

A few nights of waking with a shout when the terrors became too much for his mind to handle, Remy took to going for midnight walks around the small woods that ran behind the mansion in an attempt to clear his mind and body of all the negativity that swirled in the halls of the Xavier Institute. He knew that he would'nt bump into anyone at that hour so he was finally able to relax a bit. The feeling of the cool night air was a welcome change from the stuffiness of his room. All he would smell was stale cigarettes and sweat, both as a result from his nightly terrors. He would jump awake drenched in a cold sweat and chain smoke until his hands stopped their shaking. He was on one of these little hikes after a particularly horrific dream when he was cornered by Logan.

"Hey Gumbo." Came the gruff voice from behind him when he stopped to catch his breath. He hadn't eaten in a few days and that fact combined with his severe lack of sleep was beginning to interfere with his senses. Normally he would've felt Logan coming up behind him even before the other man even got close. Mentally cursing at his lowered abilities, Remy slipped behind the usual mask of indifference and turned to face the shorter man.

"Logan." He answered a bit warily. Even though he didn't feel any hostility from the older man he was still on his guard. This was the famous Wolverine, after all. The most feared mutant in the media, known for slashing off important body parts before you could get a word in.

"Relax kid. I 'ant gonna gut ya so calm down." Logan growled as he sat on a nearby log. Dressed in his familliar jeans and wife beater, Logan made quite the picture. Even in the chilly October air that had Remy in sweatpants and a sweater as well as his usual trench, he seemed to be unruffled by the weather.

Remy eyed him warily for a few moments before finally relaxing and leaning against a nearby tree. He tried to act as normally as possible but still kept his guard up in case this little encounter went south for whatever reason. He slipped his hands into one of the many pockets of his coat for his deck of cards, ready to let one fly if the need arose.

"What y' want homme?" he asked quietly. A few moments of both men regarding each other through side glances and calculating looks, Logan finally broke the silence.

"I wanna know why you been keepin yerself holed up in yer room." he replied. Normally Logan would've let the kid handle his own problems but after being jolted out of his own sleep by his screaming, he knew that he would have to get involved. Not for his own sake but for the kid's own sanity. Almost every night he would hear incoherant mumbling coming from the Cajun's room. They would raise in volume as the nightmare progressed to the point where he was basically screaming till he woke himself up. Then Logan would hear him pace around his room till the early hours of the morning till the noises of the rest of the house would drown out the noises from his room.

"No reason. Jus don want ta keep botherin de team. Remy know he 'aint sactly bein welcomed wit open amour." Remy said, plastering his usual grin on his face.

"Can it, Cajun. I know you been havin nightmares. Ya keep wakin me up with yer hollerin almost every night." Logan growled again, not missing the color draining from Remy's face at his words. That hit a sore spot.

"Yer also projectin yer emotions. Can feel ya all the way down the hall in my room." he added as Remy clenched his jaw in embarrassment.

"Merde…." he grumbled. He mentally punched himself for letting his shields get so weak. He usually had a greater control over his empathy than this. Hell, he hadn't projected since his younger days when he was still wet behind the ears.

"Yer doin it again, Gumbo." Logan murmured rubbing his hand across his forehead. Remy snapped his attention back to Logan with fierce concentration as he tried frantically to reinforce his shields again. Logan began to feel the emotions lessen a bit as Remy slowly drew in his power.

"Shit Logan, Remy sorry. Jus' give im a sec. De feelins, dey pass soon." he said as a frown creased his brow. The shields were using up more energy than usual, and Remy could feel all the days of barely any food and very few hours of sleep catching up with him. His stomach began to roll as the world around him seemed to spin. His vision began to dim as his strength finally took a nosedive.

Logan watched as his face dripped in sweat as he tried frantically to reign in his empathy. He frowned as he saw the kid start to slide off the tree and towards the ground as his energy seemed to lag suddenly.

"Crap!" he cried as Remy flopped over completely and he reached out his arm to catch him before his head slammed into the roots of the tree he was against. As he held him against his chest, Logan suddenly noticed how thin and pale Remy had become. The usually lean but still muscular man was now just a jumble of bones. A thin sheen of sweat covered his thin face and neck and he was lighter than usual in his arms. His jaw was more angular and the dip of his collarbone seemed much more deeper than how Logan remembered.

"L-Logan….. 'm srry…." the thief whispered and he let his eyes gaze into Remy's black and red ones. They were completely dilated and slightly glazed over. Logan braced himself as a fresh wave of panic and shame washed over him, Remy's shields were almost completely gone. They held their gaze for a few moments before Remy's body finally gave out, his eyes sliding shut as he passed out completely.

Logan gathered him into his arms and carried him back toward the school. The sweat coming off his body soaking through his shirt as his body burned with fever even though he shivered uncontrollably as if he freezing. Remy's shoulder length hair tickling his neck as he shifted him slightly in his arms, awakening his more base instincts of wolf pack protection. One of his packmates was injured, must get help, NOW. Logan picked up his pace as he neared the mansion, hoping to every higher power in the world that he would still be able to find Hank in the lab.

TBC.

Well, there ya go! I hope it was a good taste and that you'd want me to continue. Leave lots of reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I got a really nice review and was added as a story alert to a couple of readers so I guess it's ok to go ahead and post chapter 2.

Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters in this fic and it's written solely for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 2: Taken

BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP…….

The annoying sound of a heart monitor was the first sound Remy registered as he fought his way back to consciousness. His head pounded as he tried to remember what happened and where he was at the moment. The last thing that flashed through his mind was Logan's slightly worried face as his crystal blue eyes looked down into his own.

Logan!

All the memories of the previous night crashed down on him as he struggled to open his eyes despite the dull throbbing of his head. Slowly, the pounding lessened to a degree that he was able to pick up the voices softly talking in the other room.

"-slight dehydration as well as a fairly severe case of malnutrition." came Hank's deep voice as he spoke to the other person.

"I can see that Doc, how are ya gonna help 'im?" Logan's gruff voice answered back.

Again Remy tried to open his eyes and only succeeded in cracking them open slightly. A soft groan escaped his lips as he struggled to sit up on the bed. After waiting for the room to stop spinning he slowly opened his eyes more fully and glanced around the room. A slight sting on his hand when he tried to bring it up to rub his eyes showed he was currently attached to two IV's. Upon closer inspection of his body he also noticed the heart patches on his bare chest and the blood pressure cuff on his upper arm as well.

Normally he would've simply torn off all the medical devices and disappeared like a puff of smoke but his vision was still swimming and his hands had resumed their shaking. Cursing himself for the embarrassment of having Logan carry him all the way here, Remy felt his cheeks burn with a fierce blush.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my Acadian friend." Hank's jovial voice brought Remy back to the present.

"Bonjour Henri. How long Remy been out?" he managed to say, noticing the gravely sound of his voice that showed considerable nonuse.

"Only about two days. You gave us quite a scare there, though. Your fever was dangerously high for almost an entire day! It finally took an ice bath to bring it down to a more manageable temperature. You did put up a worthy fight though, it seems that you still have a fair amount of strength left in you despite your current condition." Hank replied as he bustled around Remy checking his vitals.

Remy kept his downcast while Hank moved around him checking this and that. Feeling further embarrassment at the thought of all they had to do for him, Remy didn't notice Logan's studying him intently with his eyes.

"Yer almost as good as new Gumbo, so wipe that look of yer face. Hank and I don't mind havin' ta take care of ya while ya were out for the count." he said as he saw Remy's face darken more and more as he thought to himself.

"Right you are Logan. All I need for you to do now Remy is keep solid food down for the next twenty-four hours and you'll be free to go tomorrow morning if all your vitals check out." Hank laughed as Remy looked at Logan with confused eyes.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Sir, LeBeau's tracer has been recording all his vitals are near normal parameters for more than an hour." a young woman with glasses called as she turned to a looming shadow behind her.

"Well, it seems that our little pet is ready to come home." The figured laughed, sharp teeth glinting in the harsh light of the lab and their whiteness standing out as much as it's glowing blood-red eyes. The shadow shifted and revealed another man with blonde hair that was lounging in a nearby chair.

"Creed, you know what to do. If he gives you any trouble, just use the controller code and it should make him more……behaved."

"FINALLY, some action. Can I play with the Runt too or do I only have time for the kid?" the mutant grinned manically, stretching out his impressive muscles and showing his deadly claws.

"You may have your fun with the boy, but try not to injure him too badly. He must be alive for our plans to move forward. I know that after an hour or two in your care will calm his rebellious streak considerably." the shadow replied, his voice dripping with malice.

With another feral grin, the mutant known as Sabertooth leapt through a tesseract portal as he relished in the thrill of the hunt for his prey.

Remy jolted awake from his light snooze as he felt the strong negative emotions shove against his shields again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

HATE…….ANGER…….MALICE……..LUST……..

Remy screamed and clutched at his head as the emotions continued their assault on his mind. His headache returned with renewed strength and he felt as if his head was coming apart. A streak of red stained his pillow as the strain of fighting them made his nose begin to bleed and his vision twist and churn again. He shuddered off the bed and landed on the floor as the door opened.

"What the hell? REMY!" Logan cried as he and Hank ran into the room as his screaming became louder still. He let out an animalistic snarl as a tesseract opened in the middle of the room and Sabertooth stepped out.

"Well, lookie what we got here, a Cajun and his little lapdog. Wanna play, Runt?" he called to Logan, trying to egg him into a fight.

Logan unsheathed his claws with another feral snarl and jumped between Remy and Creed, trying to block the larger mutant's view of the man on the floor. Remy continued to whimper and clutch at his head, his hands fisted into his shoulder length auburn hair.

"You 'aint touchin the kid you bastard!" he growled as Sabertooth took another step toward him.

"See, that's where yer wrong, ya little shit. My boss want's him a Cajun so he's comin' with me. Now, if I gotta kill ya and 'ol blue boy here, that's just a little bonus for me." He smiled and crouched down into a fighting stance.

The two mutants met in a barrage of flashing teeth and swinging claws. The brutality of it startled Hank into action and he ran to Remy's side. All the machines were going haywire and were all well above the danger marks. He grabbed him and tried to drag him out of the room and to keep him away from Sabertooth. Remy arched his back completely off the floor as the negative emotions that Creed was broadcasting to him, as well as the ones Logan was unknowingly adding too, finally shattered the last bit of shield that protected his fragile mind.

A loud crash was heard behind them as Logan was finally taken out by a clawed hand through his stomach and Hank turned to find Sabertooth licking the blood off his claws. Creed slowly advanced toward them when Hank gave a shout and launched himself at the other mutant only to be knocked away as he brought his claws down and ripped a large gash in his chest.

"N-Non! Stay away from me!" Remy cried as he tried to back away, feeling around for something he could charge and throw. Finding a shard of glass, he lashed his arm out to throw it at the larger man but was too slow, too weak. Creed grabbed him by the wrist and barely felt the small blast that exploded the glass shard as it fell from Remy's hand.

Kicking wildly as he was swung up by the same arm, Remy felt his mind begin to overload as Creed pumped more and more of his negative feelings forcefully into him.

"I can smell yer fear kid, it smells DELICIOUS." he laughed as he grabbed him around the neck with his other hand and shoved him face down against the wall. Remy gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs and he felt the larger mutant press up against his back.

"You and I are gonna have some fun. I only gotta make sure yer alive when we're done." he growled as he pressed himself harder against Remy's struggling form, grinding his growing arousal between his legs as further indication of what his idea of "fun" was.

"Non…." Remy gasped as he realized what was to come and he felt the hand around his throat grip tighter. Sabertooth ran his tongue up the side of his face as his sadistic lust for the struggling boy beneath him grew and surged into his mind as well.

"Hey Gumbo, I got something ta tell ya." Sabertooth growled and bent closer to whisper something into Remy's ear. With a strangled gasp, Remy's finally shut down completely. His body suddenly went limp and his eyes glazed over and dialated. Creed laughed to himself as he sniffed the air around Remy's limp form. He relished in the spiciness of his scent and turned to open another portal.

Logan struggled to his hands and knees as Creed stepped into the new portal dragging an unresponsive Remy with him by his neck.

"Thanks for such a fun time, Wolvie. I'll just leave now with my new little……toy." he laughed and dragged his claws down his exposed chest, leaving shallow wounds that bled slightly.

"We are gonna have SUCH fun with 'im."

Okay, this one got a bit away with me. I started it and kept getting ideas so I tried to organize them as best as I could. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it took forever and a day but I finally finished writing out the third chapter. Now this one's got a little noncon in it but nothing that'll scar you for life. If that 'aint your cup of tea, you can just skip over that little part of the chapter.

ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Blood and Tears

Remy LeBeau was scared. The strong and confident man that could hold his own against evil such as Magneto, Juggernaut, and Apocalypse was currently curled up in a corner of the room trying to make himself as small as humanly possible. He had come out of the trance that Creed had somehow put him in just as the portal they had stepped through was beginning to close. He could see Logan's face he looked up in time for Sabertooth to pull Remy's back against him. He felt the anguish coming from the shorter man as he was taunted on last time by his greatest enemy.

That one look hurt Remy more that the sting of Creed's claws dragging down his chest, the ragged marks now added to the collection of scars and old wounds courtesy of Creed himself. He could hear the malicious echo of his laughter as Logan and Remy locked eyes for the briefest moment before the portal closed, sealing behind them and locking Remy in his current nightmare.

"Now I get ta have my fun with ya boy. " Creed laughed as he threw him to the floor with enough force for him to see stars when his forhead conected with the concrete. Remy shuddered as he looked up weakly and saw the glint in the larger mutant's eyes. He knew that glint, it was one he saw almost every night as a boy. Back when he was still coming into his powers and had no control over his famous charm ability. That hungry kind of look that made him feel like a piece of meat.

He knew exactly what Sabertooth was planning and for the first time in many years, the great Remy LeBeau was truly frightened.

He scrambled away and curled up in the farthest corner he could find as he tried to put as much distance as he could between them. The room they were in wasn't particularly large and resembled a prison. There were no windows and only one door. There was a cot to one side and not much else. There was nothing he could find to charge and throw, even if he did have the energy to charge.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his ankle and dragged toward the center of the room. Remy winced as he felt the rough floor tear up the skin on his back through the thin fabric of the cotton medical top and pants he was wearing. He started kicking his long legs in an attempt to break away but was swiftly backhanded across the face. As Remy was still reeling from the blow, he felt Creed roughly flip him over onto his stomach.

"Fight all ya want, Cajun. I like it better when ya fight." Sabertooth growled as he dragged a clawed hand down Remy's injured back, further shredding skin as well as cloth. He took his other hand and dug all five claws between his shoulder blades successfully pinning him to the ground.

"Get offa me!" Remy cried as he felt the hand drag lower and lower. His body bucked, rolled, and twisted like a cat's as he tried to wriggle out from under the other mutant and get away.

Remy suddenly let out a strangled gasp as he felt Creed's clawed finger enter him without warning. The other man was fairly drooling as he smelled the spicy blood begin to flow from his abused body. After a while, the agony of Creed's manhandling stopped and Remy then heard the sound of a zipper through the pain filled haze of his mind. The feeling of something much larger pushing against him brought Remy back from the brink of unconsciousness very quickly.

"Si vou plait, non! Aterre!" he cried as he felt Creed push harder.

"Now yer gonna scream for me, right boy? Yer gonna let me taste some of yer spicy blood." He snarled in Remy's ear as he lost himself in the sick bloodlust he was in.

The grey walls of the prison soon reverberated with the unearthly screams of the mighty X-Man known as Gambit as the horrible attack continued.

"Jean!" Scott cried as his red-headed wife fell to her knees with a gasp. They were standing in the kitchen talking about the day's events when she suddenly fell over and began to sob.

"Oh my God!" she cried as more and more waves of pure agony washed over her again. Jean closed her green eyes and concentrated hard. She successfully created a psi-shield around her mind as the mind numbing feelings began to fade.

"I-I'm alright Cyclops." She stammered as he helped her into a nearby chair. Her husband handed her a cup of water and sat down next to her.

"What was it?" he asked anxiously.

"I think it was Remy again. Only this time, he was broadcasting such pure agony Scott. It felt as if my heart was being slowly ripped out of my chest." She cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"Hank did say it was Sabertooth who had kidnapped Remy. God only knows what horrors that maniac is doing to him. Normally when any telepath tries to scan Gambit all they get is static so, for him to lose control like that, it must be pretty bad." Scott mumbled to himself.

"I think we should keep this from Logan. I don't think he could handle knowing this just yet." She said sadly.

Earlier, the rest of the X-Men team rushed to the lab as the great crash of Logan's adamantium laced body slammed into a wall in the MedLab. They rushed in to find Hank struggling to his feet with his chest dripping blood and Jean rushed to his side with Scott behind her.

"C-Creed has taken Gambit!" he gasped through the pain when an inhuman howl burst from Logan's throat.

The Wolverine turned to the rest of the team and they saw that his normally clear blue eyes had turned golden yellow. They gleamed with uncontrollable hate and fury as he gave a low snarl.

"He's gone feral!" Scott cried.

CLIFFIE! Bwa-ha-haaaaa.

*ahem*

Yes, reviews will feed the starving authoress!


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie, I got some fabulous reviews and have been inspired to write more!

As usual, I don't own so don't sue, yadda yadda……..

Chapter 4: Nightmare

It took a psi-blast from Jean as well as enough tranquilizers to bring down a rhino to finally put Logan under so the team could deal with him. They male members carried his heavy form down to the Danger Room where he would be held until the blue returned to his eyes and the Wolverine subsided. After tending to Beast's wounds, the whole team sat in the War Room to compare notes and make sure everyone was on the same page.

"This just proves that the Thief can't be trusted. Why else would Creed risk an entire house filled with X-Men just to nab him?" Warren grumbled from his chair. His total lack of compassion towards Gambit finally broke Beast's last nerve. With a giant leap he was at Warren's side and in a flash he had him by his shirt collar slammed into the wall.

"Warren, right now I am using every SINGLE ounce of my self control not to punch your nose into your brain. You were not in the MedLab throughout this whole ordeal and you cannot possibly even BEGIN to imagine the things Remy was going through. The look of pure fear in the young man's face as well as his screams when Creed grabbed him will haunt my nightmares for months to come. So do NOT think, even for one second, that Remy asked for it. "Hank growled with his nose inches from Warren's.

He released Angel who slid down the wall with wide eyes at the anger in everyone's eyes as they looked at him. Even Bobby looked embarrassed for him!

"Ange, you 'aint got any idea 'bout what Remy's about. He's a good person an ah am speakin from mah own experience with 'im. Ah been treatin like crud since he got back an he nevah complained." Rouge cried angrily

"He don't even deserve it." She added sadly as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"FINE, I guess I'm the only one who truly knows what that man is capable of. Don't count on me to help you look for that piece of Bayou Trash, I hope Creed messes him up for good!" he screamed as he ran from the room.

"Don't worry about him, he just has to cool down for a few hours and then I'll talk to that big ass."Betsy sighed as everyone looked over at her in embarrassment.

"I think I broke 'im." Creed laughed as he dropped Remy's limp body at the shadow's feet. His clothes were hanging on by shreds and he bled freely from various scratches as well as from between his legs. His eyes had a faraway look in them and the shadowed figure knew this was just a coping mechanism of his. He would retreat into the farthest corners of his mind where he felt "safe" and wouldn't come out for days.

PERFECT.

After a quick glare at Sabertooth, the shadow picked up the Cajun's battered body and laid him on a lab table. He was quickly stripped of his torn clothes and fitted with an oxygen mask, heart monitor patches and brainwave patches were stuck on his temples. The shadow also slipped a machine that resembled Cyclops visor over Remy's eyes and picked him up again.

"Computer, bring up Mind Alteration Tank." The shadow called out. The floor in front of him opened up and a long tube came partway up. Remy was placed into the tube and it was sealed at the top as it finished rising up from the hole on the floor. The shadow typed in some commands into the side panel of the tube and watched with an evil glint in its red eyes as the tube filled with some kind of greenish liquid.

"Computer, set restraints to level 4 and lock in subject." He called again as silver wires came out from the bottom of the tube to wrap around Remy's ankles, waist, wrists, and neck. He continued to float in the liquid completely unaware about what was happening to him.

"Begin Mind Reprogramming Cycle One." The shadow said again to the computer and watched with interest as the visor on Remy's face lit up. Gambit began to thrash and pull against the restraints that held him as the machine began to forcefully scan his mind. His weak shield offered no protection as it wormed it's way forcefully deeper and deeper into his subconscious.

The shadow looked at the monitors that recorded his heart rate as well as his brain patterns with interest. As soon as the machine began his work, both had shot up to dangerous levels.

"Fight all you want LeBeau, I'll break you one way or another." The shadow laughed as Remy continued to thrash in his restraints.

Both Jean and the Professor frowned as they were hit by Remy's empathy again.

"R-Remy." Jean gasped as she rubbed her temples.

The Professor opened his eyes and looked around at the assembled team.

"He is in agony again but a different kind. Even though he is broadcasting, something is keeping his exact location from me. I can only get a vague idea of where our Gambit is and would like to have Cyclops, Jean, and Beast to go and check it out. I'll program the Blackbird's computer with the coordinates." He said after a moment.

"Ororo, I need you here to help keep watch over Logan, Bobby you can help her. Betsy I need you to talk some sense into Warren. I feel an ominous presence around Remy and think that it will take the entire team to rescue our resident thief. Rouge, come with me I'm going to use Cerebro to try and pinpoint his location better." He added as he wheeled to the door. With that, the team broke up and headed to their designated assignments.

"Hold on for just a bit more Brother. The X-Men are on their way to rescue you and bring you home." Ororo whispered to herself as she looked out the window as the Blackbird roared away. The once bright and sunny day slowly turned gray and a light drizzle began to fall as the Weather Witch let her tears fall as well.

The Blackbird touched down in the first clearing they could find in the vast forest of trees in the Canadian wilderness. The professor was able to narrow down Remy's location down to a few hundred miles but it was still a very large area for the small team to cover.

"It's times like this when I wish Logan was here. He could pick up Remy's scent from miles away." Cyclops mentioned with a dry chuckle.

"Especially recently." Jean chimed in as she tried to mentally scan for Remy.

"What do you mean Jean?" Hank asked as they moved around the clearing, trying to find any clues to Gambit's whereabouts.

"Well, hasn't anyone else noticed how close they've become since he returned? You'd think he'd latch back onto Rouge but it seems Logan's his shadow now. They go out almost every night to Harry's as well as book the Danger Room at the same time for sparring. They've even taken to sitting out on the grounds to smoke and talk." She said as she opened her eyes to look at them.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have seen them on more than one occasion go out on their Harley's for rides. They're always together." Scott replied with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"You don't think they're……. you know. Do you?" he asked them with a blush.

"What, together? Would it matter if they were or not? I think they are right for each other actually. Remy and Logan just seem to fit together somehow." Jean said with a smile.

'X-Men, I lost Remy. I almost managed to get a lock on his mind when he suddenly disappeared. I can't find his mind anywhere. You'll have to return to the mansion until we can figure out what to do from here.' the Professor called to them mentally.

'OK, we are on our way now, Sir.' Scott mentally replied and the team climbed back into the Blackbird and took off.

Alrighty, that's as far as I got. Please review and if ya got any ideas on how I can continue I'll take 'em with a smile. I have an idea on how I want the story to progress but am kinda coming up short on the finer details and on how to keep the story moving. SMOOCHES!


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL MY READERS: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! My Mom had this huge health crisis but is finally getting the help she needs so I now have time to update at least ONE of my stories.

As usual, reviews and constructive criticisms are da bomb diggity so please add to my small collection.

CHAPTER 5: Reprogram

The shadow frowned as he read the readings on the computer screen again. Remy had been through five levels of the Mind Alteration Program, each gaining in intensity but the stubborn Cajun continued to resist with all his might. After a few moments an ingenious idea dawned on him, if he couldn't break his mind then he'd have to settle for breaking his will first. Then, with that gone his mind should be a piece of cake to overtake. Walking up to the lab table that Remy was currently strapped to, he gave a toothy grin at the defiance that shone in the boy's eyes as he glared up at him.

"If you continue like this my dear Remington,I will not pull you back from the brink of death the next time you go into cardiac arrest." the shadow chided Remy as if he was some disobedient child.

"S-screw you bastard! Remy be his own man and no matter how many times you screw wit his marbles it aint gonna change dat fact." Remy's voice rang out angrily, scratchy and rough from all his screaming.

"Such naiveté my dear boy! I expected you to be a bit smarter than THAT at least." chuckled the shadow as he finally revealed his identity to the young mutant strapped down before him.

"You have never been your own man, Boy. You have been my property since the day I created you in my lab all those years ago." Sinister laughed evilly as Remy's eyes narrowed with intense hate.

"It was actually quite simple for a genius such as myself. All I needed was the DNA of a mutant that expelled an astronomical amount of energy to help the subject withstand the uniqueness of my own DNA. Now, who on this planet do we know personally my boy, who fits that description?" he asked as he tenderly caressed Remy's cheek in an almost loving manner.

Remy tried to tug his face free from Sinister's icy grip but the question stopped him in surprise. The obvious answer dawned on him and his red on black eyes widened with shock. The only mutant, known to both of them with auburn hair and whose powers manifested with the same rosy pink color as his own.

"N-non, it can't be possible! You're lying, why should I believe anything you say you demon!" Remy screamed at Sinister trying to get any indication that he was just trying to mess with him.

"Why do you think that not even the great Charles Xavier can read your mind? A special little fail-safe implanted deep in your DNA to make you immune to such attacks. Even you beautiful ruby and onyx eyes were created by me. So that you could never be copied and remain unique among these animals and those who claim to be homo superior." Sinister smiled as he saw the desperation in the Cajun's eyes intensify.

It was time for the killing blow.

"By all accounts, you're not even human or mutant! You are an object of my scientific genius. An experiment of my own design that I fully intend upon finishing!" he crowed in victory as the faraway look returned to Remy's eyes and he retreated deep into his subconscious once more.

Now, his mind should be much easier to handle.

~Logan…~

The Wolverine cocked his head to the side as the voice echoed in his mind. He knew that voice, the pup was calling to him. He growled deep in his throat as he remembered the look of fear in the pup's face as the big cat took him away. He had to find him, he had to bring him home to the rest of his pack. The Wolverine paused as he realized the feelings he had for the Cajun were stronger than those he had for anyone else in the pack. Even stronger than those he once had for the Red female before One-Eye mated with her.

~I guess that means we love 'im.~ Logan's voice rang out.

The Wolverine was very confused, how could he want to take the pup as his mate? The pup was MALE!

~We don't decide who we fall fer bub, now calm the hell down so I can go find the Kid!~ Logan called again trying to regain control from the Wolverine.

Logan opened his crystal blue eyes as the Wolverine finally released his hold on his mind and let him gain control.

~Must find the pup. Bring him home. Pup is my Mate.~ the Wolverine kept repeating over and over in the back of his mind so that it was sure Logan understood.

With a wry smile, Logan activated his comm and called out gruffly "Chuck meet me in your office in 5 minutes."

"Welcome back my friend." came Xavier's reply.

Aaaaand cliffie AGAIN! Sorry it's so dang short but I suck with filler/transition chapter so please bear with me! Also, that's as far as I got but hope you like it just the same. Will update soon, I promise!


End file.
